Montalle Blood and Water
by RoseValkyrie
Summary: Gabe is from a long line of Witches and Wizards. She is from a long line of purebloods, Ravenclaws, not Slytherins. Not people like her middle sister Lizzy. An Original Character story based during The Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glows orange and red through closed eyes. A vision of heat, the suns ray. Deep around the edges but a lighter center is seen in the moment when nothing else is seen. When she opens her eyes, everything changes into a filter of blue hues. This, the canceling of colors and the reintroducing of them into the eyes, creating the filter. Her eyes began to slowly readjust to the world around her. Wind blows her long dark brown hair across her face, over her eyes and in her mouth as she sat up in the grass padding she had been digging in. She gagged and spit her hair out, shaking grass out of it.

Standing up, Gabe became aware of the garden around her, small plants moving on their own and floating, others swaying with that summers strong winds. She began to exit the garden fingers dragging across each plant. Her nails held dirt from digging her fingers in the ground, and her hands covered in the dry details of her muddy adventure.

Whatever had drawn her back to reality? She could only think of one thing, the letter. Her and her twin were to be getting their letters today, just as her brother, just as her two older sisters. She just, knew it was today.

Jarret, had gotten his letter from Hogwarts when Gabe and Kitty were only a few months old. He became a keeper for Ravenclaw in his third year and when he graduated he had decided to work in broom making. Creating new ideas and products, and he also sold old and used ones. Cordelia, the eldest sister, got her letter 6 years ago, bringing her to her 7th year this year, their mother was already worried about her, and her boyfriend Han, another 7th year who was known for being brash. She was in the Hogwarts frog choir. Then there was Lizzy who would be starting her 4th year this year and she was a troublemaker. Two of them were Ravenclaw's and one a Slytherin respectively.

Their parents had both been Ravenclaws, and both were equally disappointed to find out Lizzy was not. This year was different, because Gabe would be another Ravenclaw, like Jarret and Cordelia, and join the Quiditch team like her brother had. She was sure of it.

Coming to the arch that lead out of the garden she was greeted by the sight of her twin sister, Kitty, playing with her cat Cybele. An old cat with old eyes, old wandering eyes. The cat had been in the family for years, and had probably lived way past its due date.

She spoke to her sister softly; hoping to come across to her in a way of sweet and not of the typical form her words would take. Coming across as angry or rude, when she had no intention to.

"Did the letters come in today, Kitty," It didn't help, the sound of anger still lingered.

She was always angry, she naturally desired selfishly, without intention. She would do something and it would always be to benefit herself. It wasn't intentional, but it was how the world worked. So, when she asked her sister things they always came as angry, because Kitty never seemed to benefit her, and so, her mind would see her as useless, and that made her angry.

Two matching eyes meet, that was the only thing these twins had in common, their eyes. Both had green eyes, but Kitty had blonde curly hair, Gabe unruly dark hair. Kitty was without blemish; Gabe had many freckles, and a large birthmark on her face. Kitty had dimples, and Gabe did not. Kitty was rosy cheeked, but Gabe was not. Most of all Kitty was sweet, and quiet, and brave. These things Gabe was not.

Gabriella and Catherine Montalle were and always would be very different people. So, when Kitty doesn't appear the same, have the same goals, and as Gabe saw it, was prettier then her, then Kitty was useless as a twin.

So, without trying, asking about some letters became spiteful. However, Kitty didn't notice, because Kitty stood up and smiled, handing Gabe an envelope. A slim tinted parchment, and written with green, it read;

Gabriella Montalle

19 Vermillion Road

Montagnon, UK

Immediately she snatched the envelope away and ran to a small gazebo nearby. Her hands shook with anticipation, there shouldn't have been a reason, as she had been expecting this, how could she have not gotten this letter. Gabe tore the envelope, and quietly she whispered allowed the contents, as she had been whispering them to herself since her 11th birthday in May.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Montalle

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Soon the sun will set, the next will rise, but just as many times before, a new story was about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe in the air of sweat, sweets, and packed streets. Bustling with goods and hollering salesmen "buy a nimbus 2001," and the like. Galleons piling high in pockets that wish to loosen their load on the next glitter doohickey they see. This is Diagon Alley, or at least how Gabe saw it.

Much like her sister Cordelia, Gabe didn't care much for the hustle and bustle of shopping. On the other hand, like everything else, Kitty didn't share in those feelings. Kitty loved the smells and sights, the new brooms, and candies they would offer as you walked by. The busybodies and know whose that wandered about buying new bobbles and trinkets.

Kitty was mesmerized by it all, so much that as Gabe and her were walking with their mother, Kitty accidentally walked too far off and was now lost. Kitty, even though she enjoyed the busyness, she didn't like being alone in a crowd, but she was not aware she was alone just yet, because she had caught a glimpse of something odd happening at Flourish and Blots.

Gabe and Kitty had another thing in common, they both loved reading, and obviously, not the same things. So Flourish and Blots was the place they both enjoyed. The front of the store was packed and many a witch and wizard, mostly witches were shoving their way into the store. Kitty tried to look for a sign explaining why, but there were so many people it was impossible.

When she looked above the door she saw it, _GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today from 12:30 pm to 4:30 pm._ She remembered that name from somewhere;looking down at her list of first year, books she noticed that his name was on a lot of them. Surprised, Kitty turned to tell Gabe, but that is when she realized Gabe, nor her mother, were there.

Panic rose in an instant, her stomach turned and she tried to call out, but she couldn't get a word. Closing her eyes and tightening her fist, she took a huge breath and decided to try and ask someone for help. Looking around she noticed a woman with bright bushy red hair leading a group of kids, most of which looked older then her, except one, a girl with the same color hair as the lady. With determination Kitty walked over to the lady.

"Excuse me, mam." She tapped the woman on the arm, as she was telling what she assumed was her son to hurry up.

"Oh! Excuse me, um yes, what is it."

"I seem to have l-l- forgotten which way my mum has gone, and I can't find her."

"Oh dear, that's not good, um. Hm. Which way did you last see her go." The lady seemed stuck, like she really wanted to help but also had somewhere to be.

As Kitty started to answer, she heard her mothers voice erupt behind her.

"Catherine Rachel Montalle! What do you think your doing!"

Turning she sees her mother panic stricken and Gabe, wearing a smirk, not a good sign.

"Mother, I was just asking this lady where if she could help me find you, I got distracted."

Margaret grabbed her daughters' hand swiftly and turned to the woman. Without a word the, she turned and dragged her daughter into Flourish and Blots, Gabe following close behind.

As they entered Kitty started to pull from her moms grasp. Gabe turned away from what she knew was going to be a scolding. A scolding that didn't really need to happen, their mother just liked scolding them, especially Kitty, she scolded Kitty a lot. It was going to be about how she is a bad child for not noticing they had walked off, and how she had been talking to strangers.

Gabe noticed some movement above. Glancing up in the direction she made eye contact with a boy, maybe a little older then her with a shock of white blonde hair. He looked smug, she thought. She looked away when she heard a loud gasp.

"It can't be Harry Potter," A booming voice above the bustling of witches around her.

" _Harry Potter?"_ she thought a vague memory of her mom getting an exciting letter from Lizzy, her only letter from Lizzy, a letter Dad read because Mom didn't care about what Lizzy had to say.

She turned seeing her mom was still quietly scolding her sister, and decided to go on and see what was up. Squeezing along the wall she managed to zig zag to the front of the group and saw an obnoxious looking man with his arm around a boy with messy jet colored hair.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The obnoxious looking man smiled.

Gabe's mouth dropped, as she started to say something she felt the back of her shirt tug and she was suddenly being dragged back through the crowed. Hitting the floor she looked up to see her mother fuming.

"First Catherine and now you! If I didn't know better I'd think you both didn't want to get your school supplies!"

Groaning quietly Gabe stood and apologized.


End file.
